


like the sweet song of a choir

by piraete



Category: Rock and Riot (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piraete/pseuds/piraete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfection was impractical. Adjustment, they could manage.<br/>Or: The five times Connie and Carla were interrupted, and the one time Carla drove the car into a ditch to give them some goddamn privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the sweet song of a choir

The park wasn’t the most private place, but at least no one would suspect two women sharing a picnic to be anything more than friendly.

“Sorry it’s not really romantic. Noon on a Saturday seemed too bright for candles and wine,” Carla said, and she was right: sunshine dappled Connie’s skin even under the shade of the oak.

Connie bit into her petit-four, grinning. “I could light a few cigarettes, jam ‘em in the ground. Essentially candles, right?”

Carla snorted, that little undignified scoff of a laugh she made only around Connie. Then suddenly, “Oh!” She rifled through the brown wicker basket. “I almost forgot. I stole these for you before I left work today.”

Inside her two small, pale hands was a greasy bundle of napkins. Connie scooched closer, peeled away the thin paper, and inhaled deeply. “ _Ohhh,_ you enabler.”

“They might be cold—” Carla began, but stopped short when Connie crammed a handful of the french fries into her mouth, not even stopping to chew before she reached for more.

“Don’t care. Your diner’s cook is a miracle worker. ” She moved, then, to lay down on the stained checkered cloth and rest her head on Carla’s folded legs. “Look at my girlfriend. Stealing food, fueling my french fry addiction. I’m a bad influence.”

Carla smoothed her soft fingers down the baby hairs that bunched at Connie’s forehead, too short to be pulled back into her ponytail. “How do you know I wasn’t bad before I met you?”

Connie’s head tilted back to stare at Carla, and she did that thing, where she looked at her girlfriend like she hung the moon. And there was a moment—a moment where, if they were alone, Carla would bend down and smooch that look off Connie’s face, and Connie would laugh and place tickling kisses along Carla’s neck, until they were both dizzy with excitement and bright young love. The moment hung heavy between them, and Carla felt like maybe she should say something, anything—

Connie shifted in her lap, self-conscious as a couple and their dog strolled by. They barely gave the two women a passing glance, but it was enough for Connie’s gaze to slip from Carla’s.

Slowly, the world filtered back to Carla: the birds chirping, dogs barking, children laughing. The moment had passed, but her chest was still stuffy and warm with all the things she could not do or say, not here.

In the silence, Connie reached for Carla’s hand, stark and pale against her own. “Wanna lay down with me and cloudwatch?”

Carla smiled, thankful for the distraction and thankful for Connie’s calloused grip on her palm. She laid down on the soft-warn blanket beside Connie and pointed at the clouds that looked like a turtle, a kitchen sink, Frankie’s hair. Connie held her hand, still, and that had to be enough.

 

***

 

“Martin O’Dell,” Carla admitted firmly.

“What the hell?” Connie looked to where Martin sat hunched over at his table in the shadows, ignoring his lunch in favor of a stack of comic books. “That nerd was your first crush?”

Carla had a renowned poker face, but the edges of her lips tipped up just slightly. “He was nice to me! He let me borrow his crayons during recess.”

Connie blew a raspberry and squinted in the sun. From her vantage point on the top of a sturdy lunch table, she could see Martin’s pit stains and the creases where his shirt tucked vacuum-sealed into his khakis. “What-ever,” she said at length. “If I knew that was what got you hot, I’d have started wearing glasses and suspenders months ago.”

Carla flushed, nudging Connie with her shoulder. “Shut up! I bet your first crush was as embarrassing as mine!”

“Really? And what is so embarrassing about Veronica Lake?” Her eyebrows waggled dangerously.

“I know for a fact you have never seen a single Veronica Lake film in your entire life.”

“Would it be so hard to imagine?” Connie flicked a curl on Carla’s ponytail so it bounced like a coiled spring. “Blonde hair, blue eyes? Maybe I have a type.”

“Oh, you definitely have a thing for blondes.” Carla nodded to the far side of the courtyard, where the rest of the Jaquettes were copying Rolly’s homework frantically. “Why don’t we ask Triss? I’m sure she knows something about it.”

Connie’s cheeks were dark and hot beneath her wide eyes, her shocked silence more than enough to send Carla laughing. “That’s—how do you—I have never—”

Carla’s grin was positively evil. “Gene told me.”

“Gene? How—where is he! I swear I’ll—” She scrambled to the top of the table, fists clenched and eyes scanning the tables to find her victim.

Carla laughed even harder, had to grab the cuffed leg of Connie’s jeans to goad her into sitting once more. Connie kept fuming, grumbling swears and fumbling rude hand gestures toward poor, lost Gene. Carla calmed, saw Gene’s look of hopeless confusion , and was sent into fits again.

“Connie, Connie stop, you’re gonna make me pee,” she wheezed.

Connie’s cheeks were still very red. “I never wanted anyone to find out! I kept that under wraps for years.” She folded her arms, looking away pointedly.

“It’s not that embarrassing! I liked Martin O’Dell. At least you liked someone cool.”

Connie sighed through her nose, frowning with a furrowed brow. “Tris is…she’s just so…”

Carla looked to the Jaquettes, and would be lying if she said her eyes didn’t catch on the tall, sharp figure Triss cut amongst the rabble of the courtyard. Triss flipped that long shock of blonde hair over her heavily lined eye, and both Carla and Connie deflated.

“Yeah,” Carla said. “I know what you mean.”

Wind blew through the courtyard, scattering the papers their friends had worked so diligently to cheat on, the three of them chorusing shouts.

“It worked out for the best,” Connie said. “If I dated Triss, I wouldn’t look as bad as I do when I date a good girl like you.”

Carla smothered a grin. “Really? That’s the only reason you date me, for your image?”

“That, and the fact that my arms are getting real toned from carrying your books.” In demonstration, Connie hefted her arms into the air and gave her mightiest flex, sighing with the great effort.

The motion tilted up the front of her pink shirt, and Carla took her chance—tickling that exposed bit of skin on Connie’s belly. The reaction was instant: Connie squealed and jumped, though Carla didn’t stop her onslaught, running her fingers over Connie’s neck and belly and side.

“Stop! Uncle, uncle!” Connie surrendered through tears and giggles very unbecoming of a bad girl.

Carla was laughing again, too, and she stopped her attack to look at Connie’s helpless smile. Carla was leaning slightly over Connie, who had backed away to defend herself. Connie’s smile softened into something sweet and secret. For a long moment, Carla couldn’t stop staring at Connie’s lips.

“Trying to copy Rolly’s homework was a bust,” Debby said from somewhere close to them, shocking them out of their stupor.

“Shoulda done it last night,” Rolly sang, completely unaffected by Debby’s stare as she sat on the bench next to Connie.

Connie looked at the clock, on the wall by the school doors. “Lunch isn’t over for fifteen minutes. Think we can sneak out and snag a milkshake from the diner around the corner?”

“Fifteen minutes? We can do that in ten!” Rolly scrubbed dirt from her skirts and ran towards the fence. “Let’s go!”

While the rest of the Jaquettes followed in suit, Connie dropped from the table and offered her hand to Carla. “Shall we?”

“Depends.” Carla considered the outstretched hand. “Is Triss coming?”

Connie dropped her hand and stomped away, and Carla had to jog to catch up, but it was worth it to see the red reappear in Connie’s cheeks.

 

***

 

Some nights, Connie stayed at the diner and pestered Carla to giving her free fries until closing time. Some nights, they went out with the Jaquettes, and shopped or cruised or egged Frankie’s house. Most nights, though, they were at Connie’s house.

Carla knelt over Connie’s face. “Hold still.”

“I am.”

“No you’re not! You keep blinking.”

“You keep poking my eyes with the eyeliner!”

“Ugh.” Carla took a swig from a nearby bottle of beer, stolen from Connie’s father’s stash, and laid back on the carpet. “I need a break.”

Connie picked up the mirror to appraise herself. “Oh, hey,” she said with mild surprise. “I look hot.”

“You’re always hot.” Carla rolled the empty bottle under Carla’s bed, to be disposed of later.

“I think you’re confusing me with you,” Connie said, inspecting the bag of makeup Carla brought. “Oh shit, is this gold eyeshadow?” She popped open the little tin. “Why didn’t you put this on me?”

“You said you wanted subtle.”

“Now I want Cleopatra. Put it on me.”

“You do it. I brought music I want to listen to.” Carla hefted herself up and moved to rifle through her overnight bag.

“I swear, if you make me listen to Doris Day one more time—”

“Doris Day has a beautiful voice!” Carla shot back, but her words were fond, not hostile. “And no, don’t worry, I brought something else.” She slipped the black disk from her bag and set it on the player, careful when setting the needle on the record. The room was immediately full of four voices: “ _Life could be a dream, life could be a dreeeeam!”_

Connie’s eyes shot up to meet Carla’s. “The Chords?”

Carla nodded. “Your favorite, right?”

“Yeah!” Connie scrambled up to take the cardboard case from Carla’s hands. “Yeah, they are. Where did you find this?”

Carla shrugged, miming diffidence. “Oh, you know. Just saw it and thought of you.”

“This is amazing.” Connie looked at Carla, infinitely tender. “Have I ever told you you’re the best girlfriend ever?”

“Once or twice.” Her pink cheeks and airy giggle betrayed her steady voice. Carla took a step back, and lifted her dress in an effortless curtsy. “Might I have this dance?”

Connie’s grin widened, and she bowed with extravagant flourish. “Anything for my lady.” She stepped close to Carla, placing her hands on Carla’s arms, just beneath her shoulders. Never looking away from Connie’s eyes, Carla deliberately took Connie’s hands off her arms and placed them on her hips.

“Oh,” Connie said, giddy and tentative.

Carla swung her arms around Connie’s neck and began to sway. The tempo was quick enough so they swayed the length of the floor easily. Carla’s dress brushed against Connie’s bare knees with every turn, and though they danced at half an arm’s length apart, Connie could hardly hear the music over the drum of her own heart.

Connie dipped Carla, her sturdy arms keeping them pressed chest-to-chest even as Carla let Connie hold most of her weight.

“You’re so strong,” Carla was breathless, reaching up to card through Connie’s hair where it hung loose by her shoulders. “How long can you hold me like this?”

“However long you want me to!” Connie snickered, leaning closer. “I could lift you up and make sure your pretty little feet never have to walk again.”

“Gonna carry me over every threshold when I’m your bride?”

Their future always waited ahead of them, foreboding and unsure, but Carla was good at letting Connie know what she wanted. Connie blinked twice, her breath catching.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Only if you’d let me.”

Carla leaned in, impossibly close, her lips wet and pink and breath hot against Connie’s cheek. “Of course. No one else but you.”

A sharp knock sounded at the door.

They righted themselves quickly, but still held each other. “Yes?” Connie called.

The door opened to Connie’s mother, smiling while she leaned against the door. “You two practicing for prom?”

“Yes ma’am,” Carla said. “Connie said she wants to be prepared when Clyde asks her to go with him.”

Connie’s mouth dropped. “Clyde? Not even if he was the last person on earth!”

Carla rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Connie,” she gave a knowing, disbelieving look to Connie’s mother, who laughed loud and big.

“Your father and I are going to bed, so turn down the music, but don’t let me stop you practicing for your hot date, Connie.”

“Mom!” Connie yelled in horror, and her mother laughed once more and shut the door softly.

“Your mom is so cool,” Carla grinned.

Connie huffed. “Out of all the guys in school, you pick Clyde?”

“What? He’s not that bad,” Carla started, but stopped when Connie gagged.

“Whatever. You owe me a new makeover for that.” Connie returned to the bag of makeup and folded her legs to sit, picking up a big tub of glittery powder. “I don’t know what this is, but I want it all over my face.”

Carla giggled and sat across from her girlfriend. “Anything for my lady.”

 

***

 

When Connie told Carla, she had said it like a sinner in confession: _I actually try hard in school._

And it took all she had not to laugh, because the look on Connie’s face was so vulnerable it made something catch between Carla’s ribs.

“It’s okay,” Carla said. “Your secret is safe with me.”

That was a month ago. Now, in the middle of a silent hallway, Carla heard sniffling from a nearby stairwell.

When she peeped her blonde head through the archway, she saw the crumpled form of Connie in a corner, clutching something in her shaking fist.

“Connie?” She said.

Her dark curls bounced as her head flicked up. “Oh, Carla, I—” She ran the back of her hand over a running nose, but made no effort to stand.

“We were supposed to meet at the water fountain, remember?”

Something sparked in Connie’s eyes. “Oh, shit, I forgot! Carla, Carla I’m so sorry, please—” Her eyes welled, and her shoulders shook, and Carla ran to kneel beside her girlfriend fast as she could.

“Hey, hey, it’s not a big deal, I promise! We have a date tomorrow, anyway, I promise it’s alright.” Her cool hand rubbed against Connie’s warm cheek, thumb wiping the tears that fell there. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s, it’s stupid. I’m stupid.” Connie huffed a shaky, self-deprecating laugh and unfolded the paper in her palm. Connie’s blocky handwriting was covered in a fat red _F_ at the top of the page. “I failed my biology test. Stupid, right?”

“Connie,” Carla started.

“I studied my ass off for it, I skipped one of our dates to study for this test, and I failed it, and it doesn’t matter anyway because I can never do anything right and my parents work so hard every day to make sure I can get into a good school and I repay them by failing by being a—a fuck-up—” Her chin shook violently. She met Carla’s eyes, and Carla’s heart broke.

“Connie,” she said again while she brought Connie to her chest and held her tight as she sobbed. She soothed her palm down Connie’s back, murmuring soft encouragements. Connie’s cheek stuck to the exposed skin at Carla’s neck, but she clung tighter, seeking the comfort that Carla gave and gave.

It took a long time before Connie’s breathing evened somewhat, and Carla felt her relax in her arms.

“You have so many people who look up to you,” Carla said. “But you don’t have to be anything other than yourself when you’re with me. You don’t have to be the leader of the Jaquettes, or stronger than Frankie, or smarter than Gene, or cooler than Triss. You just have to be Connie, okay? You don’t have to try to be anything more than just Connie.”

If they were somewhere else, Carla would kiss her forehead, and her cheeks, and her lips, and make sure Connie felt no less than loved fiercely and unconditionally. But they were in a school hallway, soon to be crowded, so Carla drew her close again and rocked her back and forth, and couldn’t think of one reason to let go.

 

***

 

The Jaquettes arrived in Connie’s convertible at the packed drive-in the night _The Creature from the Black Lagoon_ premiered. Carla sat shotgun, dressed to match Connie, leaving their friends to fight for space in the cramped backseat.

“I’m always stuck in the middle!” Rolly huffed.

“You’re the smallest. Be lucky we didn’t stick you in the trunk!” Debby nudged her friend with a tattooed shoulder.

Triss said, “If we put Rolly in the trunk, we’d have no room for the wine.”

“Yeah, put the safety of alcohol over that of your dear friend,” Rolly said.

“Wine over friends!” Chanted Connie.

“Wine over friends!” Chanted everyone but Rolly.

“Your loyalty astounds me,” Rolly grumbled, but couldn’t help a wry grin to match the ones her friends shared. “Let’s get snacks before the movie starts!”

Debby and Triss accompanied her to the snack stand. Carla turned to face her girlfriend, eyes soft and apologetic. “Sorry we couldn’t have a private date tonight.”

“Are you kidding?” Connie said. “Any time I get to spend with you is amazing! Besides,” she leaned in to tuck a stray hair behind Carla’s ear. “You and I can have a ‘private date’ later on tonight.”

Carla fought a smile as Connie’s face grew redder and redder. “Carla, please tell me that was smooth. I am trying so hard to be smooth.”

“You are very smooth. The smoothest,” Carla patted Connie’s hand gently, as a child to a duckling.

“Let’s break out the wine so next time I embarrass myself I won’t be aware of it,” Connie said, just to hear Carla’s ringing laughter.

Connie and Carla ended up not drinking any wine, taking instead the Cokes and Sugar Babies Rolly brought back from the snack stand. The three other women gladly made up for the difference, and they cracked open a second bottle by the time the movie was halfway through.

As the music deepened in tone and the reeds on the black-and-white lake swirled, Carla felt a hand brush her thigh. She looked at Connie, who smiled sheepishly.

“What if they see?” Carla whispered.

“They’re not paying attention,” Connie said, flicking her eyes back to where Rolly slept, Triss giggled, and Debby covered her eyes in terror. Connie’s hand turned, open-palmed, for Carla to take.

Carla laced her fingers through Connie’s. Despite her strength, Connie’s hands were always so soft and small, just perfect for Carla to hold. Connie sighed: a little, happy thing, and Carla swore she could feel Connie’s heartbeat just at that small point of connection, their clasped hands.

The creature on the screen rose from the water, unveiled his terrible, oozing visage, and someone yelled, “Hey, Connie! I didn’t know you were in this movie!”

Connie’s reaction was quick as a snakebite. She leapt up, clutched the seat’s headrest, and whipped her head around. “Hey! Who the fuck said that?”

Frankie’s laugh was unmistakable, even over the orchestra’s sharp staccato and the shouting of other moviegoers.

“The Rollers?” Triss said. “The hell are they doing here?”

“Let’s find out,” Connie muttered, rolling up her sleeves. She looked to Carla, brow knit and jaw tight.

Carla’s expression matched Connie’s. She nodded sharply. “Give ‘em hell, Constance.”

Her muscles were thick cords where she bunched the sleeves of her shirt. “Come on, girls!” She hopped out the driver’s seat and dashed towards the Rollers, Triss and Debby whooping and shouting as they followed in suit.

“What?” Rolly woke hazily to the empty backseat. “What’s happening? Is there a brawl?” Her eyes landed on the Jaquettes and the Rollers in the heat of their clash. “Yes! Brawl! Brawl! Brawl!” She scrambled out her seat to join the wild fight.

Carla, still sitting shotgun, searched the tussle for a flash of pink blouse or a wave of curly hair. When the dust settled, Connie kept one foot stamped down on Frankie’s chest, despite his squabbling. Connie met Carla’s eyes and gave her the self-satisfied smirk that made Carla’s heart jump in place.

Carla blew a kiss for Connie to snag out of the air and tuck into her pocket.

 

***

 

The night wrapped around them, heavy and quiet, as they drove home.

After patching each other up and going for a round of celebratory milkshakes, the rest of the Jaquettes were dropped off at Debby’s house. They were too tired to plead Connie and Carla to stay, instead waving them off without fuss before climbing the drainpipe to sneak into Debby’s bedroom window.

Connie had the radio off, content to listen to the soft wind brush through the cornfields that lined the road like sentinels on the way to Carla’s house. Carla recognized they were only a few miles from her home, looked to Connie’s contented face, and decided this was not where the night would end.

“Turn here!” She exclaimed, yanking the wheel and pointing to a beaten dirt path off the side of the road.

“Carla! Jeez!” Connie struggled to right the wheel while the car veered dangerously close to a jagged ditch. “Gimme some warning next time!”

“Sorry,” Carla breathed, completely without remorse. “You gotta turn here!”

“Okay, okay,” Connie said, and did as told. “But if we make any more stops, you’re gonna be out past curfew.”

Carla leveled her with lidded eyes and a wicked grin. “I know.”

Connie laughed breathlessly. “Oh? Okay, then.” She slowed on the dirt path, but didn’t take her eyes from Carla’s.

“It’s just up ahead. A little further.”

Connie drove until Carla surveyed the area and deemed they had arrived. Connie looked questioningly at the rows and rows of corn that still surrounded them. “You brought me _here_ for a hot date?”

“Look up,” Carla said, and Connie did.

They were in a perfect clearing devoid of all trees or houses, giving a perfect view above them. This far out in the country, the stars peppered the velvet sky, twinkling like jewels. Connie swore she saw them ripple and turn, shining waves against the blue-black sea. Fireflies drifted lazily around them and crickets crooned their night songs, and Connie reached for Carla’s hand.

“Carla,” she whispered. “This is beautiful.”

Carla shifted to the plush leather backseat, and stretched out upon it. “Join me?”

Connie let Carla take her hand and pull her on top, shifting her thighs so they pushed gently against Connie’s hips. Connie snuggled closer, her cheek to Carla’s chest, held safely in Carla’s embrace. It was close and intimate, and in Carla’s chest a wild love grew like vines around her lungs and heart.

They lay flush against each other in the coolness of the night, gazing their fill of the stars and sky. Carla nuzzled her nose deep in Connie’s curls. “Your hair smells so good,” she murmured.

Still pressed to her chest, Connie lifted a calloused thumb to stroke the pink of her girlfriend’s cheek. “Perfumed it special just to impress you.”

“You don’t need any help impressing me,” Carla confessed. “You do it enough already.”

Connie laughed silently. She turned an incredulous eye to Carla. “My big, strong arms impress you that much?”

“No. Just you.” Carla took her dark, warm face into her hands. “Always just you.”

Connie’s big eyes sparkled, and for a moment it seemed the wind quieted and the crickets hushed to allow them their moment.

“I love you,” Connie said, so breathless and hopeful it made Carla want to sing or laugh or both with this beautiful, incredible girl in her arms.

She didn’t sing, or laugh; instead, she brought that gorgeous face close to hers and kissed Connie slow and deep. Connie’s hands found their home in Carla’s soft hair, and they both smelled each other’s sweat and perfume, and they both sighed and loved and kissed each other again.

This time, they weren’t interrupted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> working title: "i took way too many artistic liberties with this"  
> i tried to keep all the pop culture references narrowed to about spring 1954? idk if thats the correct time period the comics in but it seemed a safe bet. idk when this takes place in canon so lets all pretend it fits. but yeah hope u like some nice descriptions of connie's sweet muscles and gals being pals in the time of (turf) war  
> the comic & characters belong to chelsey over at cheriiart.tumblr.com !!!  
> title is from "hunk of burning love" by elvis  
> special thanks to karin for being a wonderful beta!!!  
> (find me on tumblr! piraete.tumblr.com)


End file.
